Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply technique, and in particular, a power supply circuit having a reset function and an electronic apparatus including the power supply circuit.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic apparatuses emphasize multitasking and are thus frequently required to execute a plurality of functions at the same time. When the multitasking of an electronic apparatus exceeds its workload, the electronic apparatus is likely to slow down in its operations, fail to function normally, or have other issues, which finally result in breakdown of the electronic apparatus. When the electronic apparatus breaks down, if the electronic apparatus is not equipped with a watch dog timer and a self-resetting function, the electronic apparatus cannot re-start on its own. Furthermore, if the electronic apparatus is built-in with a rechargeable battery and only a power input port is provided without a physical reset button or power switch button, with the built-in rechargeable battery having power and constantly supplying power to the electronic apparatus, a user cannot reset the electronic apparatus since the electronic apparatus does not include a reset button or a power switch button. In that case, the electronic apparatus will remain in a breakdown state and cannot be used.